nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Battle of the Week/Previous Results
Here is a list with the previous battle results. Angry heads (15 votes) Ribbit (5 votes) Blue enzymes (16 votes) Green enzymes (2 votes) Orange enzymes (2 votes) Wizard (Tiny Castle) (12 votes) Wizard (Magic Touch) (4 votes) Young Norse warrior (12 votes) Warrior (4 votes) Zapo (9 votes) Chiseler (3 votes) Rusty (2 votes) Walking robots (1 vote) Robot traps (0 votes) Chiseler (9 votes) Giant worm (4 votes) Takeshi & Takeshi (13 votes) Hot Air & wife & Jr (4 votes) Lee Nicklen (4 votes) Dave Cowen (1 votes) Basic employees (10 votes) Employees (Office Trap) (4 votes) Knights (Knight Trap) (7 votes) Employees (Office Trap) (6 votes) Blue (8 votes) Green (4 votes) Super Feed Me (8 votes) Nitrome Touchy (6 votes) Ice Breaker iOS (3 votes) Spider robots (10 votes) Spiders (Turnament) (7 votes) Spider traps (4 votes) Spider (Dangle) (3 votes) Spiders (J-J-Jump) (2 votes) Spiders (Graveyard Shift) (1 vote) Spiders (Pest Control) (0 vote) Spiders (Feed Me) (0 votes) Ice cream characters (10 votes) Moon (3 votes) Stretchy dog (3 votes) Squid (1 votes) Venus fly trap (Feed Me) (16 votes) Treant (4 votes) Triffid (1 votes) Venus fly traps (Mega Mash) (1 votes) Stretchy dog (9 votes) Dog (Dog House) (7 votes) Squeak the Dog (7 votes) Miner Canary (4 votes) Dr. Boshi (3 votes) Skeleton (Numbskull) (3 votes) Princess Nectarine (1 votes) Icon games (15 votes) Pixel Love (7 votes) Austin Carter (13 votes) Justin Bennet (12 votes) Flyswatter (6 votes) Nose (5 votes) Shooter (1 votes) Mallet (1 votes) Ball (0 votes) Rockitty (9 votes) New born sun (5 votes) Astronaut (2 votes) Teeny hero (7 votes) Red knight (6 votes) Gun-Brick (5 votes) Giant Worm &''' '''Grey creatures (3 votes) Underwater worm (2 votes) Big cat (7 votes) Octoboss (4 votes) Flyswatter (3 votes) Giant Worm (1 votes) Tank (Tanked Up) (0 votes) Swindler (11 votes) Spider (10 votes) Bouncing green enzymes (11 votes) Inflatable yellow goo (4 votes) Sniper green enzymes (13 votes) Sick orange goo (3 votes) Snot (13 votes) Boy knight (6 votes) Gun-Brick (14 votes) Shooter (2 votes) Austin Carter &''' '''Justin Bennet (7 votes) Kapowski (6 votes) Norman Noggin (2 votes) Boss (Rubble Trouble) (21 votes) Foreman White (6 votes) Foreman Buzz (6 votes) Nitrome Boss (5 votes) Kapowski's Boss (2 vote) Canary 214-LE (11 votes) Austin Carter (5 votes) Gun-Brick (4 votes) Triclopians (2 votes) Justin Bennet (1 vote) Blue (12 votes) Swindler (Character) (4 votes) Slimes (Blast RPG) (0 votes) Slime Traps (0 votes) Green (0 votes) Squids (Bad Ice-Cream) (6 votes) Squids (Aquanaut) (4 votes) Squids (Mutiny) (1 vote) Squids (Flash Cat) (0 votes) Floating Squid (0 votes) Squid (Twang) (0 votes) Caterpillar (Flash Cat) (14 votes) Caterpillar Doodle (5 votes) Caterpillar (Small Fry) (2 botes) Caterpillar (Feed Me) (1 vote) The Under-Dweller (12 votes) Rhino Beetle (0 votes) Miners (15 votes) Canary 214-LE (6 votes) Nitrome Must Die Fly (8 votes) Feed Me Fly (5 votes) Skywire 2 Fly (3 votes) Pest Control Fly (1 vote) Parasite (12 votes) Aliens (5 votes) Swindler (14 votes) Stretchy Dog (3 votes) Nitrome Company (NMD) (10 votes) Demolition Crew (5 votes) Office Trap (0 votes) Canaries (0 votes) Triclopians (11 votes) GunBrick (6 votes) Grey Creatures (13 Votes) Paint Blower (9 Votes) Enemy 585 (Character) (17 Votes) Rusty (12 Votes) Red Feather Tribesman (2 Votes) Angels (16 Votes) Flash Cat (8 Votes) Cat (Dog House) (1 Votes) Black Cat (1 Votes) Fat Cat (1 Votes) Two Headed Siamese Cat (0 Votes) Cat Flap (0 Votes) Angry Heads (Green + Pink) 15 votes Green (Blue + Orange) 14 votes Ribbit (Rabbit + Frog) 4 votes Lockehorn's Mayan Style (25 votes) Onekey's Mayan Style (8 votes) Free Week (14 Votes) Knights (Castle Corp) (17 votes) Boy Knight (11 votes) Knight (Tiny Castle) (2 votes) Knights (Knight Trap) (1 vote) Stretchy Dog (18 Votes) Dog (Dog House) (10 Votes) Dogadillos (3 Votes) Two Headed Cerberus (3 Votes) Dog in Capsule (3 Votes) Guard Dog (2 Votes) Siamese Dog (Pixel Pop) (1 Vote) Dog (Super Treadmill) (0 Votes) Tank (Rubble Trouble) (21 Votes) Tanks (Steamlands) (6 Votes) Tanks (Tanked Up) (1 Vote) Takeshi (Final Ninja) (16 Votes) Toxic (Character) (9 Votes) Penguin on Sled (19 Votes) Miners (11 Votes) Princess (Enemy 585) (17 Votes) Princess Nectarine (9 Votes) Princess (Double Edged) (4 Votes) Princess (Blast RPG) (3 Votes) Princess (Tiny Castle) (2 Votes) Blue (24 Votes) Zapo (10 Votes) Bats (Cave Chaos) (21 Votes) Bat (Blast RPG) (3 Votes) Bats (Shoot) (1 Votes) King Cloud (17 Votes) Octoboss (6 Votes) Baron von Blimp (6 Votes) Vultures (0 Votes) Demolition Crew (12 Votes) Vikings (8 Votes) Lockehorn (Character) (4 Votes) Ice Cream Characters (3 Votes) Runners (2 Votes) Yeti (Cold Storage) (1 Vote) Gifts from Gift Wrapped (1 Vote) Jack Frost (Characters) (1 Vote) Penguin on Sled (0 Votes) Eskimo (0 Votes) Yeti (Snow Drift) (0 Votes) Fluffykins (24 Votes) Droplets (8 Votes) Longboat (13 Votes) Boat (Mutiny) (10 Votes) Submarine (Aquanaut) (9 Votes) Attack Alien Saucer (9 Votes) Alien Squid (8 Votes) Alien (Flash Cat) (2 Votes) Alien Soldier (2 Votes) Doctor Nastidious (29 votes) Dr.Siamese (4 votes) Dr. Boshi (3 votes) The Moon (11 votes) Starlet (10 votes) Moo King (14 votes) King Frog (5 votes) Severed Foot (13 votes) Skeleton (8 votes) Adult Zombie (2 votes) Fluffykins (15 votes) Bearded Man (0 votes) Space Dragon (9 Votes) Green Serpent (8 Votes) Omega Dragon (7 Votes) Sea Serpent (3 Votes) Turner (14 votes) Owl (Fat Cat) (11 votes) Yeti (Snow Drift) (7 votes) Yeti (Cold Storage) (19 votes) Flipside Racers Runners Stretchy Dog Cat (Fat Cat) Category:Archives Category:Home